


bitter are the wars between brothers

by Mxrxuders



Series: Oh Brother O’ Mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the black family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrxuders/pseuds/Mxrxuders
Summary: Sirius goes to visit his younger brother at his grave.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: Oh Brother O’ Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	bitter are the wars between brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Sirius doesn’t know that Regulus died a hero so if you’re a bit confused as to why he’s bitter that’s why.

It was all grey, the grass had frosted over in the midst of the December Winter, and it was all grey. His shoes, his eyes, the _grave_.

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

The words shone back at him against the dark granite grave, and Sirius took in a deep shuddering breath.

“You’re an Idiot,” an angry tear welled up in the corner of his left eye. “i told you, didn’t i? i-“ his voice escaped him, “ I told you this would happen”

Sirius wanted to run, he wanted to run and run and run and never come back. Like the day he left Grimmauld Place, like the day he left _him_.

“You should’ve listened, you never listen!” His throat ached and ached and Sirius wanted to burst, he wanted to shout and scream and he wanted to hit. He wanted to do anything to take away from the fact that his little brother was dead.

He would never forget the night, where Sirius’s heart had stopped and his worst fear had come true.

It was a week before the end of Sirius’s seventh year. Regulus’s sixth. The younger boy had approached him first - had told his older counterpart about how he would be still welcomed back should he come to his senses, had told Sirius how it wasn’t to late to come back and be the heir he was born to be.

Regulus had spouted nonsense Sirius was sure he’d parroted from their father. Regulus had told him about muggles, about how pureblooded like them were above them. That they were superior, and that he knew Sirius wasn’t blind, that he knew Sirius could return to their life.

( _it had never been his_ )

Sirius remembered feeling some kind of boiling anger, the kind that seeped into your veins and took a hold of you like a monster skirting on the edge of your conscience.

_(these days that’s all he ever feels)_

He remembered drawing his wand and threatening to curse Regulus, remembered the way his voice cracked under the weight of his anger as he stammered out a question.

“What did you do?”

Regulus - eyebrows drawn and eyes narrowed- had looked him dead in the eyes and answered his question. Sirius would always remember the way his eyes (so like his own) had blazed with ferocity.

“What you were too afraid to do.”

And then he turned, walking off into the distance with his dark cloak bellowing behind him.

_(Sirius is reminded of the time it had been him walking away)_

It’s been almost a year and a half since then, and now Sirius stands at his brothers grave as the snow beats down on his body.

It’s easy to forget, as he looks down upon the cold granite. It’s easy to forget about the Regulus who had died running from his own actions, who had died because he’d taken a leap and had not liked what he’d seen at the bottom.

_(they lied, there’s no way up once you’ve hit the bottom.)_

It’s easy to remember the wild eyed Regulus with dark loose curls that swung violently. It’s easy to remember the Regulus before Hogwarts. The boy who was missing a front tooth, the little boy who used to climb into Sirius’s bed in the middle of the night and cuddle into his side.

“I told you this would be the death of you,” and Sirius wished he’d been wrong.

The lone tear that had welled up in his left eye dropped smoothly down his face and across his angular cheekbone.

“But i’ll mourn for you, not as the man you became but as the boy you were.”

Sirius dropped onto his knees, pressing a kiss to his index and pointer finger before pressing them onto the stone ahead of him.

“i’ll mourn for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot so please leave reviews about whether i’m doing anything wrong! I love looking at feedback.


End file.
